Christmas Angel
by Yami Arike
Summary: Duo gets everyone to celebrate Christmas, Heero gives Trowa advice on Quatre, and a love confession is made under a Christmas Tree. Tooth-rottingly sweet!!


I do not own Gundam Wing, if I did.. there'd be spandex shorts(Heero), jeans (Trowa), khakis (Quatre), and dress pants (Duo) on the floor in my room.  
Please, R/R!!!!  
  
CHIRSTMAS ANGEL   
  
Trowa's emerald gaze peeked out the upper-story window. The Arabian, his fixation, his secret obsession, was coming back from the store. The Winner mansion they were residing is was isolated, especially now in December. Trowa's eyes flickered as Quatre, bundled up in a blue overcoat with kawaii little earmuffs, reached the front door.  
"You need to stop spying on him." came a stern voice from behind. Trowa jumped slightly, sliding down from his hiding place atop the old bunk in the attic to face Heero Yuy's Prussian blue gaze.  
"I'm not spying." Trowa replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"Trowa, you watch him at every opportunity. Tell him how you feel." the normally stoic pilot urged. Trowa but his lip.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Trowa snapped, making a move to walk past. Heero caught his wrist halfway through the movement.  
"Quatre is still innocent, Trowa. Still pure. Just because you have a dark and troubled past does not mean you can't be with him. It will not help to hold it in. Don't deny it." Heero said fiercely, his grip tightening. Trowa scowled and made a dismissive noise.  
"Don't lecture me, Heero. You have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Yes, I do. Hn. Go on. Watch him, admire him, fantasize over him from afar. To each his own." Heero snarled, walking out. Trowa sighed. It was true, he didn't dare tell Quatre how he felt. His chibi-chan, his tenshi, his sunny pilot shouldn't have to deal with Trowa. He'd be a burden.  
'But then… what is the point of this? Is Heero right- that all I can do is gaze at him from afar, and he'd never know how he's ensnared me?'  
The brown-haired boy sighed despairingly, descending the stairs.  
--  
"OOOHHHH!! YEAH!!! Q GOT THE CHRISTMAS TREE!!!!!" Duo yelled, dancing around like a maniac. Quatre grinned.  
"Yes, I got everything you said. I'm very interested in this holiday…" the blond mused, aqua eyes bright and sparkling. Duo grinned in return.  
"Yeah, Q, you'll love it. We decorate the Christmas tree, then we get each other gifts and exchange them and all that good stuff! This is gonna be so much fun!!!"  
Quatre nodded, hanging up his coat and earmuffs.  
"Oh, and Quatre.. thanks. I haven't had a real Christmas in a long time." Duo said softly, resting a hand on the Arabian's shoulder. Quatre smiled.  
"You're welcome, Duo. It's nice to celebrate something unique to me. So thank you as well."  
Duo made a noise of elation, tucking various things such as packages of tinsel and Christmas lights in coils under his arm.  
"Hey, no more mushy stuff, man! C'mon, we gotta decorate the tree!" Duo exclaimed. Quatre nodded.  
"Right!"  
--  
Three hours later Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Heero stood back to admire the American's and Arabian's work. The Christmas tree stood grand and tall in the living room, decorated generously with tinsel, lights, garland, and various ornaments.  
"Now for the last piece.. the angel." Duo said triumphantly. He glanced over at Heero.  
"Eh.. gimme a boost, will ya?"   
Within a few moments the angel was atop the tree. Duo climbed down from Heero's shoulders and smiled.  
"Cool. Now the only thing is the presents. I'm goin' shopping." he said decidedly, grabbing his jacket. He looked expectantly at Quatre.  
"I already did my shopping, Duo. Sorry."  
"Oh. Okkkaaayyy…. how 'bout you two?"  
Heero 'Hn' ed reluctantly, but grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it on, indicating his agreement to accompany the braided one. Trowa smiled slightly.  
"I have finished all my purchases as well."  
Heero looked up, his eyes boring into Trowa's. He smirked, then turned and left with Duo. Quatre stared wonderingly at the tree.  
"It's beautiful.. oh, do I sound stupid saying that, Trowa?"  
"No, you never sound stupid, Quatre. I think it was very fitting for you to say something like that." Trowa replied softly, held for a second in hypnotic worship as aqua eyes found his quickly.  
"Thanks, Trowa. You're always so nice like that."  
The emerald-eyed boy chuckled darkly.  
"Appearances aren't always as they seem, chibi-chan." he said, smirking slightly at his tenshi's naïveté. Quatre stepped dangerously close to Trowa, frowning slightly.  
"Don't say things like that."  
"Hm? Why not, Quatre?"  
"I don't like it when you sound depressed, Trowa. It makes me worried. I worry a lot about you, actually.. like when you're injured and everything, and when you go off alone and I never ever know if you'll come back.." the blond said all this very quickly, but Trowa caught every word. Flushing immensely, Quatre turned to leave and get out of the embarrassing situation. Trowa caught his wrist, bringing the blond close and gazing down at his chibi-chan.  
"Trowa..?"  
"Quatre.. are you saying that.. you care for me?"  
Quatre went, if possible, redder, so his angelic face was now highlighted bright crimson.  
"W-well, I know you're going to yell at me. Boys can't love other boys, that's what you probably think.. I'm sorry, just forget I ever said it…" Quatre gushed, biting his lip hard. Trowa's free hand stroked a tuft of silky platinum blond hair.   
"Quatre.." he breathed, dipping his head and capturing the blond's soft lips in a passionate kiss. Quatre gasped immediately, but instantly grew weak, wrapping his arms around Trowa's neck for support. Tongues sweetly dueled for supremacy, Trowa easily winning. His agile hands slid down to Quatre's slim hips, forcing him forward. Quatre moaned into the kiss at the rough contact, sighing pleasurably. For the sake of air Trowa broke the kiss, gazing down at Quatre.  
"Ai shiteru, Little One."  
Quatre's face lit up.  
"Oh, ai shiteru mo, Trowa!" he replied happily, smiling.  
"'Bout damn time, too."  
"Indeed."  
Jumping, Trowa and Quatre sprang apart and turned to the cheeky grin of Duo Maxwell and satisfied smirk of Heero Yuy. The American and Japanese instantly laughed, Trowa and Quatre blushed as they joined in on the jest.  
"The things ya see at Christmas, I tell ya.." Duo mumbled, grabbing his wallet which he had left on the table by the door. Duo smirked and left with Heero.  
"I can't beileve they saw us.." Quatre giggled, smiling up at the chocolate-haired boy. Trowa smiled in return and ruffled his tenshi's platinum blond hair.  
"Definitely won't be the last time, right Quatre?"  
The Arabian grinned and stood on his tiptoes, kissing Trowa on the cheek.  
"Right."  
--  
  
e-n-d  
  
Well? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do I need to stop writing fics about the Gundam Boys??!?!??!?! 


End file.
